The present invention relates to a vehicle seat control apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for selectively adjusting the height and inclination of vehicle seats.
In a conventional vehicle seat as shown in FIG. 6, a seat cushion 2 is supported on a seat frame 4 and a seatback 6 is supported by an seatback frame 8, which is pivotally connected to the seat frame 4. A headrest 10 is mounted on the seatback 6. The seat frame 4 is secured to a lower bracket 12 extending along the floor of the vehicle.
In this conventional seat, the seat cushion 2 is moved to a position shown by a dashed line for adjusting the inclination of a support surface provided by the seat cushion 2, while the seat reclining operation is controlled by changing the inclination of the seatback. Despite inclination of the seat cushion 2, the eye-level of a seated passenger essentially is unchanged, even when the seat cushion is moved to a position shown by the dashed line. Oftentimes, it is desirable to be able to regulate the height of the seat cushion 2, in order to control the seated passenger's field of vision depending on the individual's size, among other things.
Japanese Utility Opened Letter No. 60 (1985) - 16622 shows a related invention for a height control apparatus for a seat cushion. According to this related application, the eye-level of the seated passenger is adjusted to a suitable position by changing the height of the seat cushion relative to the floor. Typically, this height control apparatus produces a force on the back of the seated passenger each time the seat cushion is adjusted. Further, the operating force required to control the height of the seat cushion is substantial.